Starting Over
by Le Pleiade
Summary: Bones is tired of taking Jim to the bar just so he could pick up women. Jim hasn't always been kind to Bones when it came to his scraps or his wing man duties, but this time, Bones' night is going to get a whole lot better. Most likely a one shot unless I get requests otherwise. R/R always welcome! Bones x OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own, nor profit from any Star Trek characters, or JJ Abrahms creations.**

* * *

A/N: So this is another short in my series of sintimates. Another straight from the mind to the page story.

* * *

Leonard could never understand why he let Jim get to him. He always wore him down and ended up going to the club with him. On these meat excursions, as Bones called them, Jim would wander off halfway through the night, and he would be stuck at the table until either Jim left, or Jim had been shot down enough that he gave up.

"Bones, I swear, this time will be different." Jim held his hands up, trying to slow Bones down, hoping he would listen.

"I'm not doing this again Jim. Damn it man, every time I do this I end up wasting my night just so you can get into the sack!" Bones gritted his teeth, thinking about his own bedroom needs and desires.

"What if I told you I'm bringing a friend with me?" Jim raised an eyebrow. "She is drop dead gorgeous, you might like her."

Bones scoffed. "Let me guess, you already had her, and now you want to pass her off on someone else because she managed to somehow get attached to you." He rolled his eyes.

"Bones, I'm hurt you think I would do something like that. However, no, that is not the case. She already flat out refused me." Jim admitted.

Bones chuckled. "

Whoa, she refuse THE Jim T. Kirk? And you expect her to find any sort of interest in me?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Bones, I think she will like you. Besides, she is an old soul, you two might actually get along." He smirked, handing his doctor a folded piece of paper. "Tonight bones, 8 pm." He slapped a hand on the older mans shoulder, and bounding off in the opposite direction.

Bones unfolded the paper expecting a number of sorts, but it was no such thing. It was an old style picture of a gorgeous woman. He grumbled, stuffing the picture down into his pocket, and carried off to his flat. Her flame red hair and golden eyes were already burned into his mind.

* * *

Exactly at 8, as Bones was putting the finishing touches on his hair, and dabbing on his cologne, the door buzzed then slid open. Only one person ever did that to him.

"Hey, looking snappy there young buck. Whats the occasion? Did Achtland's picture get the best of you?" Jim winked grabbing bones by the shoulders, trying to get him riled up for the evening.

"Achtland? What the hell kind of name is that?" He looked back at Jim.

"Eh, ancestry comes from Celtic beginnings. It's crazy. As modern as they are, if you were to call them by name, you'd think you were talking to Vikings." Jim smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for his companion.

"Well, does this Achtland go by any other name, something that might be easier to remember?" He frowned, not being able to lay down a specific cowlick in his hair.

"Lana. She likes the name Lana." Jim sighed, looking down as if a bit put out. "Now, hurry up before she hates us for being so late!" He rushed.

* * *

The club wasn't too busy yet, which gave Bones a sense of hope, that perhaps he would be able to speak to this Lana woman without having to scream at her.

Bones and Kirk took a seat in a booth, ordering up drinks. Jim was scoping out his quarry for the night, and Bones was nervously waiting to see if she lived to her picture.

Bones and Jim had been in the middle of a conversation regarding their upcoming physicals when Jim stopped. His eyes locked onto the entry, and he nodded for Bones to follow his gaze. He nearly choked on his drink as he saw her standing there. Nobody else existed in that moment, as is there was just a snap, and time stopped just for him.

Her wavy hair draped on her shoulders softly, her side-swept banks accentuating her eyes. Her eyes, the rich golden color of her eyes. He took note that she was not a tiny woman at all. She had some weight to her, enough to let Bones know that she would not break under a dominant mans affections. He took note of her dress. No straps, letting her shoulders on display, a high waist, showing just how much she curved between her waist and her bust, and a flowing skirt that stopped below her knees.

He came to when Jim slapped him on the back, not realizing he had been holding his breath. "Just relax Bones. Just be yourself." He tried to reassure.

"Yeah, be myself. Being myself got me divorced with nothing left but an application to Star Fleet." He rolled sarcastically, tapping his near empty glass on the table. Jim just gave him a look as if to say 'Don't blow this!' and waved the beauty over.

"Achtland, I am so glad you could make it." Jim stood, greeting her. Nervously, Bones stood up quickly, trying to follow Jim's lead. Jim could see he was nervous and excited at the same time.

She reached in, giving Jim a soft hug, but not pulling him in too close. Bones extended his hand to the woman. "Leonard McCoy. Doctor. Leonard McCoy." He greeted. She took it sweetly.

"I'm Achtland, but you may call me Lana." She smiled. Bones was suddenly made conscious that his palms were sweaty. A biological reaction to her no doubt. He sat down as quick as he sat up. Jim just scratched the bridge of his nose with this thumb, trying not to feel too embarrassed by his friends awkwardness as he gazed around.

The three had been well engaged in conversation. By eleven, Jim was on the hunt for his evening roommate, leaving the two to speak privately.

Bones smiled, not knowing what to really say, his tongue tied now that is was just the two of them. He offered a smile, but could hardly look into her eyes.

"Bones, why do you come here and do this?" She asked, shaking her head.

"What do you mean? Come here to the bar? Well, I love being in crowded places where disease can spread like wildfire over sweaty grinding bodies. That plus the whiskey isn't so bad." He drew, as he hinted at his empty shot glass. She laughed melodiously.

"I mean, why do you come play wing man for Jim?" She sighed, looking at him, expecting an answer. He could think of many times, having to play wing man. Especially once, when Jim said he was on the verge of getting twins, except they were out with the older sister. Too bad for Bones, it was a sister that looked more like an older brother. That had turned him off of the club for a month.

"Well, there isn't much else for me to do, so why not?" His drawl was sad, looking over their table, a despondence in his eyes.

Achtland reached over the table, grabbing his hands. He enjoyed how they were gentle and soft, as her thumbs caressed the backs of his hands.

"I know Jim is a bit much. You know, I think he will be fine for tonight." She spoke, her voice getting gravelly. Bones looked at her suddenly, with uncertainty, and desire.

He had understood her meaning, that she wanted to give him one less lonely night. She smirked, her plump lips beckoning to him. Bones didn't have to be asked twice. It had been far too long since he had been with a woman, and longer still since he had been with one as gorgeous as Achtland.

They walked back to his flat, arm in arm. He made sure to stick to the street side, trying to remember all of his southern boy manners. He wasn't sure he would remember them when they got to his room, but he would at least behave in public.

It was in the elevator that he had to ask. "Jim said you flat out refused him. Why are you coming back with me, when you wouldn't give him the time of day?" He questioned, trying to comprehend. Any person in the Star Fleet or surrounding San Francisco area knew that Jim Kirk would get a woman before bones did 10 times out of 10.

"Because," she gently raked her nails down the back of his neck, making his skin shiver. "Jim is not a man who can satisfy the needs of a real woman." She spoke barely above a whisper. She had come awfully close to him, her hips touching his, arms draped over his shoulders. Her lips were close to his. She was doing things to his body that he could only remember reading about in med school.

"Jim has a penchant for young women who don't yet know their bodies, or what they want, so they are easy to please with little effort on his part." She rested her head on his chest. "But you, I sense that you will be the one." She smirked, as he let out a nervous heavy sigh, looking to the ceiling of the lift, unable to respond to her. She stepped back, fearing she had overstepped her boundaries, or perhaps had suddenly been too intimidating. "I-I'm sorry Leonard, if I have taken things too fast. It's just, I am very, very attracted to you. I'm sorry if I am being overbearing." Inside, she was berating herself for coming on too strong yet again.

Bones' ears were buzzing with need, his entire body was buzzing with need. He hadn't even realized what she had said until he went to step off of the elevator.

"Thank you for the lovely night, Leonard." She smiled sweetly as they reached his floor. "I will let you turn in, but I hope to see you soon." She smiled, trying to hide any hint of her dejection.

"But- I thought-" He voiced with a whine. He didn't want to be outright rude and tell her he wished to fuck her core until they fell through the floor, but he didn't want to let this opportunity slip through his fingers either. The doors began to close, as her face fell. Just before they closed, he slammed the button to go down. Achtland jumped, startled when Bones grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her out of the elevator, hoping he wasn't being TOO forceful, and placed his lips over hers before she could protest. He expected her to pull away, but she didn't. Indeed, she sunk into him a little further. Bones risked his hand, as he brought it up to her hip, the hand that held her wrist, he moved up to lace his fingers with hers.

"I'll be the one, if you want me to be." Leonard breathed heavily, resting his forehead against hers, her words dawning on him. "Now realize, that I don't come with any guarantees. I'll hope you aren't expecting Adonis." He curled his lips up. She just chuckled, as he held her hands to his chest.

"Let's go." He urged, as they went to his door.

* * *

On the other side, she found a simple lifestyle. Most of the personal possessions that stood out were medical books on various species. She looked around, taking in her surroundings, before settling her eyes on him. He was standing near to the bed, looking at himself in the mirror, unbuttoning his shirt, draping it over the back of a chair. Her eyes took in how well toned his arms were. 'Arms that worked.' She thought. His fingers were more on the thick side. Leonard stopped suddenly when he caught her longing stare in the reflection of his mirror. He stopped, and looked back at her. She was so enamored in her thoughts of him, she didn't notice him taking her in.

"I must say, Achtland, that you are the most stunning woman I have seen." He held her gaze, bold enough now to do so.

Closing the space between them, he held her hips once more, this time setting his lips down onto hers gently, allowing both of them time to react. He watched as her lips plumped to receive him, her eyes fluttered closed, her chest puffing. This time, there was a spark that burned them both. It was like the revelations he had always heard of. The life changing moment that made everything okay.

She smelled slightly of peaches, he noticed how it made him comfortable. He wrapped his arms around her, one around her shoulder, the other around her waist and dipped her back, leaving a soft trail of kisses down her chin, neck and shoulders. He reveled in her sweet moaning, having forgotten how good it felt to please a woman, to be the one that she was moaning for. His fingers gently kneaded at her back, as he held her, looking at the fine curves of her breasts.

He reluctantly pulled her back up, her fingers dragging through his hair, messing up the effort he had put into smoothing his cowlick.

"I have heard whisper of your legendary hands, Doctor, but I think the true story is in your lips." She smirked, softly gasping, trying to recover from the tingling sensations his lips had left on her body. She stepped back from him, turning around, pulling her hair to the side. At first he didn't know what she was asking, until he saw her zipper. He reached out a shaky hand, and slowly pulled it down, allowing her dress to fall to the floor with ease.

He looked longingly at her bare back, smooth, and shapely, her rounded bottom the same. She reminded him of an ancient art piece, the way she stood, her hips slightly tilted, one knee bent. He enjoyed that she still had meat on her. Most women in Star Fleet were tiny things that he felt would barely be able to hold any weapon larger than a phaser.

She finally turned to him, and looked into his eyes, letting him step back and take her in. Bones could hardly play gentleman anymore, as his desire pressed against the front of his slacks, begging to be freed.

"Perfect." He whispered, kissing her once more.

She let her hands do the talking from there. She began to undo his slacks, giving him some relief from the tightness, as her lips kept his own busy. His hands slowly roamed her body, feeling her breasts, gripping her sides, roaming her buttocks, and back to her arms. He couldn't be bothered to pull away as he stepped out of his pants and boxers. His length pressed against her hip. Achtland raked her fingers up his stomach and chest, pulling his wifebeater off over his head. This act left them both naked before one another, as she had not bothered wearing any panties to begin with.

Achtland kissed down his chest, and stomach, smelling him, that musky male smell that only few men could pull off to her. Bones felt his length twitch, as her lips came dangerously close, and her breath brushed across the tip. Precum already began leaking out. This was something his ex wife had never done before. He almost didn't know how to accept the attention, so he did nothing but let his body enjoy it.

He nearly jumped out of his skin in pleasure as he felt her lips wrap around him. It was new to him, and he hadn't expected something so sudden. He rolled his head back as she moaned, sending a buzz through his aching cock. His fingers wound their way in her hair, urging her on, letting her know how good he felt by her actions.

He almost lost his balance as he felt his tip hitting against the back of her throat. Her tongue gently rolled against the underside of his shaft.

"Achtland, please, you are going to make me cum, if you keep that up." He begged. She looked up to him, and it got him even hotter to look into her eyes, as his cock was sliding back into her throat, that she was taking this submissive position, though he should be the one on his knees before her, this goddess in his flat.

He couldn't take anymore, and pulled her up, leaving kisses across her lips and neck. He walked her backwards to the bed, sitting her down, and pushing her back, making her crawl her way backwards. He felt he would try his hand at pleasing her with his mouth, as she had done with hers to him. By the time he came to her fiery apex, he was ready to impale her, but he urged his patience.

His tongue took a long slow lick of her apex flicking across her clit, and gently massaged her opening with a finger. She arched and moaned in need. He felt her become wet, and he tempted his finger into her, hoping to bring her close to the edge, if not over it. He pumped his finger at a steady rate, while his tongue occupied her sensitive bud.

"Leonard, please. You are going to- to-" Her jaw dropped, a sudden snap of all her senses left her in a state blind bliss. Euphoria swirling in her low abdomen and hips as her thighs quivered. Leonard had taken hold of her thighs when she began to buck against his face. She was putty in his hands when he finally pulled away, her juices shined off of his mouth and chin, as she worked to kiss his face clean.

He lined their hips up, while she tasted herself on his face, and slowly he entered her. It took his breath away, never feeling something so amazing and fulfilling. She was warm, wet, everything. Her head fell back into his pillow, her arms on his shoulders, as he set a slower but purposeful rhythm. He didn't want to make this fast. He didn't want to finish too soon, but he also wanted to savor this moment in case it never happened again.

He rolled his hips into her, as she brought her knees up to his sides. He was relishing in her body, every slight reaction to his girth. Her breasts heaved in pleasure, her moans breaking the normal silence in his home. He was lost in time, just watching her face twist contort into pictures of pleasure.

"Let me ride you, Bones." She moaned hoarsely.

"Only on one condition." He paused, brushing her damp hair from her face. She looked up quizzically.

"When I make love to you, you call me Leonard. I won't fuck you tonight, and maybe not even the night after that. I will make love to you as a woman deserves." He brought her hand up, kissing her knuckle. She grew hot and shy, not knowing why she was so affected by his words.

He got up, letting her climb on top, sitting upright. She moved at the same pace he had set before, but this time, he felt his release come even sooner. Now he could see her body grinding in pleasure, her walls tightening as she settled her weight onto his rod. He rubbed her thighs, watching him exit and enter her. Her hips moved with more fervor, begging to be taken, as she felt her second release coming on. Her hands gripped his chest, bracing herself

"Leonard, please. Take me, please take me." She cried, squeezing her eyes shut, the tear slipping from her lids. Her eyes snapped open and her breath hitched. He felt a sudden wave of wetness, his eyes rolling back at the sudden lubrication.

"Achtland, give it... harder, ahh yeeeaaaaa..." He barely managed to grunt out before his own release was upon him. He pulled her hips down onto him, trying to reach as deeply as he could, wanting to deposit himself deep inside.

* * *

She lay securely in his arms that night. All he could do is stare into the dark, listening to her rhythmic breathing. He kicked himself. He had let the fear of his divorce get in the way of his happiness. 'But if I hadn't been afraid, I would have never waited for her.' He pulled her closer, nuzzling her forehead with cheek. Her arm was draped over his chest, her breast soft against his side. This was the best fit he had ever had.

Sleep wasn't hard to come by, once he stopped thinking so much on his stroke of luck.

_BEEP BEEP _

The door buzzed, and then slid open, not waiting for permission.

"Hey Bones, I missed you last night. Ready for some breakfast?" In walked a cheery Jim. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the wave of crimson hair curled next to Bones.

Bones was there, just staring down at the goddess he exhausted last night, who was refusing to accept that it was dawn already. He stroked her arm lovingly, ensuring her body was well shielded from Jims lecherous eyes.

"No Jim, I think today, I'll have breakfast at home." He smiled

"Good thinking. I would say it would give you more time to meet our newest engineering officer, but it would seem you have met her about as well as you can." Jim smirked before leaving the pair be.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a little hard to get into the mind of Bones since I have been in the mind of Khan lately, and other various characters. Either way.

Achtland: Goddess queen who no mortal man could sexually satisfy, so she took a giant from the fairy realm as her mate.  
Rules Over: Sex


	2. Chocolate Kiss

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or any of Gene Roddenberry's works.**

* * *

A/N: Achtland is pronounced like Auckland. I know it doesn't seem very Bones-y, but I'm tryin here! lol. I did a little bit of editing on this, nothing major.

* * *

Nothing seemed to have changed once they were back on board the Enterprise. It had been nearly two years since they first met, since that first night, and Bones' feelings towards her had only grown, as hers did for him.

It was never easy for Bones to leave her arms in the mornings when he had to report for duty. She was so warm, so soft, holding him tighter when she felt him move away. He would lay there, just running his fingers through her hair for easily 30 minutes, just watching her sleep, listening to her breathe. She was the epitome of perfection to him, and definitely put her body to the test many times over the course of their mission. Every time he thought about their intimacy together, it made his cock twitch a little bit.

With a heavy sigh, he finally rolled out of bed. She moaned softly, wanting him to come back and keep her warm until the very last moment, but he had to deny his bodies urge yet again. She also had to be up as well, but was likely foregoing breakfast as she was still in snooze mode. He left her with a tender kiss upon her brow. Achtland hated waking up early, he already knew, unless of course, she was presented with coffee. On their days off together, he would try to tempt her to get up and watch the "morning" stars with him, well, not every time, and most times it would work. Other times, he would let her sleep, and spend time with Jim on the bridge.

The Med Bay door slid open, as he took his spot at his desk looking at what patients he had already waiting for his care. For thirty minutes, he sat back staring heavily at a patients chart on his PADD, taking a bite from his apple when a light knock startled him.

"Good morning my sweetie." Achtland leaned against the doorway wearing her red uniform, her luscious thighs crossed, her figure accented. She wore her hair in a high ponytail. With few strides, she was in the doctors lap, kissing the juice of the apple off of his chin.

"Mm, good morning, and what did I do to deserve this?" He smiled, holding her hips closer.

"Nothing at all, I just wanted to come and say hello before I scurried off for my shift." She smiled, kissing him again.

She sighed as his hand gently rubbed her thigh. A devilish grin appeared on her face as she guided his hand up higher, letting him massage her butt cheek. Bones was far too into it, ready to feign illness to take her back to their room and ravage her body. He moaned as her fingers combed through his hair.

"So, I was thinking, tonight, we might need some chocolate, strawberries and champagne." She whispered. "I think I'll be having something a little more, _substantial_ for dessert." She accentuated her words with a gentle grind to his hardening cock. He let out a small groan.

She jumped out of his lap, leaving him cold, a begging in his eyes. "I'll see you tonight." she moaned to him, knowing how to turn the gentle man on.

Bones just breathed heavily, his eyes following her swaying hips, mindlessly taking another bite of apple. That was all he could think of during his shift.

"Bones. Hey, Bones, are you even listening?" Jim nudged him as they sat at lunch. He was shaken from his thoughts. "Thinking of a special hothead?" He laughed. Bones just shook his head.

"As if its any of your business what I think." Bones teased. Knowing that if he began to tell one detail, Jim would spend the rest of the mission dragging out every last detail he possibly could about his personal life with Achtland.

"Well, we are going to be going to some outer moons here soon. There are preliminary reports of life on some of them. We aren't sure exactly how advanced this life is. I'll need you to clear a landing party for mission fitness." Jim was trying to discuss with him.

"Well, you can send them in starting in about two hours. Right now I've got a few crewmen from engineering who are about as happy as a Targ getting ready for slaughter, one of them who managed to burn half of his hand." He spoke dryly, not interested in going back to Med Bay whatsoever. He instead let his mind drift towards a fire haired beauty enjoying being filled by his cock.

* * *

Bones threw his PADD down, finally happy to be done with his day. He was going to be off the next two days, and was ready to relax. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, signed the last few notes, and left, not caring to tidy his office.

He stopped by engineering, thinking about waiting until Achtland was off of work. She walked around the engineering bay with an authority, making sure that the systems were in premium condition.

"What do you mean you can't find the Outward Thrust Drive? It's in the SAME place it's ALWAYS been. There is no reason to move the files! Why do people inSIST on moving files?!" She threw her hands up, pushing past a young, timid crewman who was still wet behind the ears, yelling about different complaints.

"I swear, if I didn't know any better, I would think I was working with a bunch of tribbles." She growled to herself, but not quiet enough so Bones didn't catch it. He knew that growl, and her exasperated look. Achtlands workload had no doubt been increased with the loss of some of her crew members in the med bay, being dismissed from work for the day. Her hair bristled like a mane and he loved it.

"WHO LOCKED THE COMPUTER?!" She barked, the voice echoing. A young woman came running to the station.

"I'm sorry commander, I didn't mean to." The young woman managed to stutter out as she quickly unlocked the system.

"I don't know why you couldn't have unlocked it though, you have an override pass." The young crewman was getting a little too ballsy.

"I'll tell you something. In the case of an emergency, and someone needs this station who DOES NOT have an override, GUESS WHAT?! They CAN'T get in! So We are in a crisis, and can't find you, can't find any officers, and things get catastrophically WORSE. It's called good practice, and you should learn it before your next duty station or you will be eaten alive." Achtland growled angrily. "I don't even know WHY they have a system lock ANYWAYS!"

Bones watched the young victim shy away, clearly hurt. This was definitely not going to be a good night for her. He had been with her long enough to know this mood meant one thing. PMS. He would have to do what he could to tame the beast tonight. He gave one last look around, leaving her to her work, knowing she might not be off for a while longer yet.

* * *

Achtland was on the verge of stress tears by the time she left her relief in her bay. She had remembered the mistakes she had made as a young ensign, and how her captain had run an unscheduled emergency drill. She had left the main computer in the bay locked, and her mistake crippled the ship, killing the crew. They couldn't get into the system there to access necessary information and run important programs. She never felt so humiliated, or scared. The thought that she would have been responsible for their deaths hit her very hard, and she made it a point to teach all her underlings her mistakes.

She made her way back to her room, tired. She slid her ID and entered the room. Bones was sitting at the table, reading over a book.

"Hey there sweet thing." He smiled up at her with his hazel eyes. She smiled back.

"Hey honey. How was your day?" She asked, smiling sweetly, always interested in how his day was.

"Well, I can say, probably better than yours. I got a few of your crew in my med bay today. It wouldn't bother me, except, well, they kind of brought it on themselves." He gritted. Achtland nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah, this crew is definitely something else." She agreed.

"Go hop in the shower babe, you're stressed. Take a nice hot shower, relax." He stood up from his seat, standing in front of her, rubbing her arms.

"But sweetie, I promised you some fun tonight." She began, her lower lip pouting.

"No doll, you go get in that shower, relax those muscles." He turned her around to the shower.

"But-"

"Ah, Doctors orders!" He urged before she could protest any further.

Bones prepped the room while she was in the shower, wanting to relax her as best he can, trying to keep her mood gentle. When he felt everything was set right, he laid on the bed, waiting for her to finishe.

Achtland was wrapped in a towel as she stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair with another towel. She stopped as she looked around the room.

The lights were nearly off, but he had holographic candles burning, giving off their soft light. The air smelled like roses, and he laid on the bed, naked, his body obviously ready for her.

"Oh, Leonard." She whispered, excited.

"Well, I would have used roses and REAL candles, but, ever since Jim's birthday mishap, we can't have real candles, and well, it's hard to get roses this far away from Earth." He grimaced. "But I got some rose spray, and the holograms should do." He drawled, looking around at his attempts of romance in deep space.

"Oh Leonard, it's okay, I love it." She smiled, her tummy fluttering.

He stood up, walking to her, removing her towel. "Don't worry too much about that darlin'." He growled into her neck. Before things got too far, he presented her a glass of champagne, with crushed strawberries in it.

"Aww, you didn't forget, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I was going to get this stuff, I totally blanked on my way here." She pouted, feeling bad about putting the responsibility of this task on him.

"Don't worry doll." He stroked his thumb across her cheek. They tossed back their champagne, and shared a gentle kiss.

"I've got a surprise for you." He kissed her ear, pressing his erection into her hip.

Bones took his prize to the bed, laying her down on her stomach, straddling her legs. She heard clinking, and a jar opening. "Leonard...?" She asked nervously.

"Now now, if you don't trust me, this isn't going to work." He poked her chin to turn her gaze forward again. The shaking of what sounded to be a pill bottle rattled her ears.

A sudden streak of heat made her gasp, but relaxed her muscles right away.

"Oh, Leo, what is that?" She gripped the sheets. A cool sensation replace the heat, as his tongue traced where the sensations had been. This occured over and over on her shoulder blades and back, feeling the heat, then his tongue, and then the cold. It drove her wild, her senses going into overdrive. She could feel his erection pressing into her thighs and buttocks, dying to want to enter her temple, the temple she reserved solely for him. His temple.

"Roll over." He demanded hoarsely.

She obeyed, and watched as he painted warm chocolate sauce onto her collarbone. A small box of ice drop mints at the bedside. He stared into her eyes as he licked the chocolate from her body, leaving the cool menthol on her skin. She had become completely limp and relaxed in his hands.

"Ah, Leonard." She moaned longingly, loving the feeling. Her nipples were most sensitive to this hot/cold treatment. Bones was enamored with her breasts, he would admit that to anybody would ask... except maybe Jim. He grabbed at them, softly massaging them, applying just enough pressure, dragging his teeth down her nipples, letting his tongue drive them wild.

Achtland arched her back, rubbing her moist apex against his lower stomach. Her fingers combed through his hair, and her knees had come up, gripping him. He blew against her nipples, watching as they hardened. He began to move back and forth, rubbing his stomach against her hot sex, trying to rile her up. He didn't have to try very hard, as she moaned, getting wetter.

"Leonard, please, please take me tonight." She mewed, wanting to feel his orgasm, wanting to feel his cum inside of her, wanting to feel her orgasm given by him. Without warning, he buried his face into her wetness. A moan erupted from her throat, her legs straightening out, her knees coming up, and resting on his shoulders. He just held her thighs, flicking his tongue wildly across her clit, gently rolling it in his lips,

Her hips rolled against his face, her hands gripping the sheets, her head tilted back. She could feel her orgasm building, the pressure in her abdomen and low back, wanting for it to explode, but Bones pulled back. He had been thinking about being between her thighs all day. He positioned himself between her legs, holding himself as he entered her. She tightened around his cock, before relaxing, as he began to pump her body. Bones rolled his hips into hers, letting her feel his tip roll against her spot.

Bones had an idea that he had not tried with her yet.

"Roll on your side." He gruffly spoke, pulling out. She obliged, as motioned for her to hold her leg up. She draped her leg over his thighs, and cried out as he entered here again. He pumped her from behind, holding her thigh, as she reached down between her legs, gently fondling his testes. Bones groaned, sweating as he fucked his goddess. His hand moved to the front of her body, reaching to rub her exposed clit while he filled her, his lips kissing her neck.

"Ahh, Leonard!" She shrieked in delight, feeling his fingers rubbing her vigorously, almost as intense as his tongue had been.

Achtland rolled into him, pushing him onto his back as she straddled him, not letting him exit her tightness. She looked behind her and smirked at the ready doctor. He grabbed a handful of each cheek, watching her ass bounce as she rode him. Her hands held on just below his knees, as she bounced at the hips, straight up and down on his throbbing member. She had only done this maneuver a few times on him, and it drove him mad with desire every time. Hell, seeing her naked drove him mad with desire, but still.

He listened to her moans as he laid purposeful smacks on her ass, wanting to balance her pleasure. As she rode him harder, he felt himself coming to a climax. Bones sat up suddenly, pulling her by the hair into him, her back against his chest, he mouth in her neck, his hands holding her waist, her breasts. She ground her hips into him as hard as she could, wanting him to release his hot seed. Bones ran his finger down to her clit once more, wanting her to cum with him.

The more her hips rubbed, the faster he rubbed her sweet bud.

"Leonard, I'm- I'm going to cum, baby, please, make me cum," she begged, biting her lip, her body getting tense.

Leonards grip tightened, and he lurched, moaning loudly into her neck, biting down harder than he had perhaps intended to do. She felt his heat, and it sent her over, her fleshy walls tightening around him, milking him for every last drop he had to offer. She continue to grind, knowing how sensitive his tip was now.

"Oh, sugar, you don't want to go doing all that now." He warned, as she slowly moved.

"Leonard, that was amazing." She moaned, leaning back against him. With a sigh, she rolled off, and curled in next to him. He took her hand in his, kissing her fingers, both of them panting from the release they both desired.

"Achtland, I love you." He kissed gently.

"I love you, Leonard." She smiled, always loving to hear those words from his lips.

Leonard laid with his arm tucked behind his head, looking out towards space, Achtland slipping in and out of sleep on his shoulder.

'Well Bones, perhaps having a Mrs. McCoy on board wouldn't be so bad.' He thought to himself before kissing his love and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

AA/N: Yes, another brain-to-website story, but I had the idea, and I like Bones. I hope you like, and please, feel free to R/R!


End file.
